


Time with Friends (Is Time Well Spent)

by stellacanta



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Adam was waiting for him in the diner that Shiro took him to. Of course, he’d be waiting. Shiro probably told him where to meet up. He slid into the seat across from his TA as Shiro took the seat next to his boyfriend. (Gosh his relationships were weird.)





	Time with Friends (Is Time Well Spent)

"I wanted to thank you for the notes," Keith said apropos of nothing after the trio ordered. "I didn't mean to miss class like that, and I know you wouldn't do this for just anyone."

"Don't mention it, Shiro was being _very_  insistent that I hand over the notes for class to you." Shiro had the decency to look sheepish when his boyfriend called him out. Keith couldn't help but smirk at the reaction. Huh, where was Adam when Shiro was bothering him in the library earlier? The smirk slid off his face when Adam looked towards him with a somber look on his face. "I ended up doing it in the end because you've been a very conscientious student. I expect great things out of you."

"Thank you Adam," he said bashfully but sincerely. "I didn't expect to be as tired as I was and I'll do my best to keep up with class."  
Adam just grunted as he took a sip of his water and looked around the diner. "Interesting place you've taken us Shiro. Should I take the fact that we're here to mean that you have a preference for greasy comfort food?"

Shiro rolled his eyes. "Oh please, don't give me that Adam. It's cheap, the food's filling, and just because the decor may not be to your liking, doesn't mean the place is a bad place." Keith grinned from behind his glass of water. It was interesting seeing Shiro and Adam banter back and forth like that. Even if the argument sounded heated, it was clear from their eyes and mannerisms that they were very much in love with each other, and this was one of the ways they showed it. "Back me up here, Keith." Keith sighed as Shiro looked towards him. Oh boy, the last thing he wanted to do was to get dragged into this argument. "After all I take you here for lunch all the time since I'm such a nice friend don't I?"

Keith kicked Shiro's shins underneath the table as retribution for dragging him into this argument. He didn't miss the way that Shiro winced a bit at the action. "Uh, yes, he does," he said in response to the flat look Adam afixed him with. "He's right though, for the price, the food is actually quite good."

"Hmm, I'll take your word for it then, Keith." He watched as Adam turned to look at Shiro. "Just know that if you had taken me  _here_ for one of my dates, I would have dumped you on the spot."

Shiro spluttered, but the food arrived just in time before he could say anything more. Conversation lulled after that.

From his side on the other side of the table, Keith not so subtly watched the interactions of his mentor and his mentor's boyfriend. He hadn't expected to make any friends when he had first arrived on campus, but Shiro had taken a shine to him, and they had been close ever since. Keith had been a little worried that Shiro had some less than honorable intentions for him and was fully prepared to shoot him down if the older man should ever ask him out on the date, but Shiro never did. When he asked, Shiro told him with a laugh that it was because he already had a boyfriend. A wonderful man named Adam that he would never dare cheat on. (It hadn't been long after that, that he met Adam in person, and, somehow, Adam had taken the same liking to him that Shiro did. They had been fast friends ever since.)

When it came time to pay, Keith only put up a token objection when Adam offered to pay for it. This always happened, he thought with a sigh. Whenever they went out it was always Adam or Shiro who paid. Apparently, the pair took personal offense to getting a "poor college student" to pay for even part of the meal. Oh well, a free meal was a free meal, and the company was good, so he couldn't complain too much. (He hoped they'd at least let him cover the tip next time, he wasn't  _that_ poor.)


End file.
